Classic Continued part 2
by BeccaElizabeth2
Summary: Same story as Classic Continued. There was some kind of snafu so I had to add chapter 4 as a new story- Whatever happened after Classic was over? Callie and Easy might have lived happily ever after but did things really heat up for Tinsley and Heath? And what about Brett and Seb? So many questions, so many answers...


Chapter 4

* * *

"We're almost there," Jenny said to Callie, as she led her into the darkened foyer of the Chateau Mermonte. Jenny, Easy, Tinsley and Brett had been secretly planning Callie's surprise birthday party for the last few weeks. Easy and all the rest of their friends were already waiting in the ballroom and the girls were nearly there.

They reached the front of the ballroom and Callie peered around, confused. It was pitch black in the room.

"What's going on…"

"SURPRISE!"

Callie shrieked as Jenny turned on the light switch. Easy and the rest of their friends were standing all around the ballroom in full party attire.

Recognition slowly spread across Callie's face as she turned to Jenny, Tinsley and Brett.

"You guys knew?" she laughed.

Jenny nodded, nudging her head towards Easy. "It was all Easy's idea."

Callie skipped over towards Easy, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him. He slowly broke away from her, tucking a lock of her behind her ear. "Happy birthday babe."

"So this was all your idea?"

Easy nodded.

Callie giggled. "I love you."

Easy chuckled, grabbing her hand. "I love you too. And you're going to love me even more when you see the cake."

Tinsley had gone with Easy to one of the local bakeries to help pick the cake, which Easy had been surprisingly choosy over. After over an hour of him staring between three different cakes, they had finally managed to pick the one with several chopped up strawberries piled on top.

Callie had loved it. And for as much drama as their was just a few weeks ago, if someone didn't know any better, they would never have believed that there had ever been any drama, based off how everyone was acting. Callie and Easy were virtually inseparable for most of the night. When they had officially gotten back together on Valentine's day, Easy had realized just how much he'd missed being with Callie and he wasn't going to waste a minute with her now.

Brandon had come to the party as well, with Cora. Easy was plenty past all that drama with Brandon to care, that all seemed so long ago now anyway. He doubted that he and Brandon would be tossing around a football any time soon but after everything had finally fallen into place- Easy was back with Callie, and Brandon was very happy with Cora- Easy felt a new sense of calm, where he could at least just talk with Brandon. And Callie… well she didn't think there were any hard feelings on either side now. She had talked with Brandon a bit between classes since Valentine's day but now things just felt, not exactly awkward but just… gray. As Callie sat with Jenny, Tinsley and Brett as she looked over her new presents. Brandon and Cora walked over, sitting on the couch across from them.

"Happy Birthday Callie," Brandon said with a light smile, handing her a small blue wrapped present. She opened the present, threwing away the tissue paper as she saw that it was a beautiful Alex and Ani bracelet.

"Cora picked it out." Brandon said.

"Thank you guys! It's beautiful," she said as she hugged Brandon and Cora.

As they ate some cake and other snacks, there were a few moments were no one really talked.

"So, how have you guys been?" Jenny asked Brandon and Cora.

Callie silently thanked Jenny for breaking a potently awkward silence.

"It's been good," Cora said. "I'm still waiting to hear from a few colleges. I'm really hoping to get into MIT."

"Oh, my cousin goes there!" Brett said. "Her name's Emma, if you get in, you should give her a call, I'm sure she'd be happy to show you around."

They had a little more small talk before Tinsley said that she was going to go get another drink. Callie joined her before she and Tinsley said they'd see Brandon and Cora later.

"Well," Callie said once they were out of earshot of them. "That wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be."

"Really?" Tinsley said with a short giggle.

Callie shrugged. "I'm glad Brandon's found someone he really cliques with."

As Callie and Tinsley reached the drinks table, Tinsley walked a few paces away from Callie as she went to get a cookie. Callie was still fixing her drink when Easy suddenly appeared, wrapping his hand around her waist. He kissed her cheek as Callie giggled, whirling around to face him.

"I was looking for you."

"Tinley and I needed to get another drink."

"Hmm." Easy nuzzled his lips against hers. "You look beautiful."

Callie grinned, grabbing his hand. "Thank you. Let's go dance."

The second Callie and Easy had reached the dance floor, it was like they were in their own little bubble. Easy's hands quickly found their way to her waist, and as Callie leaned into him, moving her hands over his, Easy nuzzled his lips across her hair and cheekbone. As Callie craned her head back and kissed him just under his ear, Easy felt a jolt of energy surge down his spine. It didn't even feel real what was happening; his hands were roaming all over and with her sweet strawberry perfume absorbed in her hair, he felt like it was enveloping him in some sort of cocoon. Easy twirled her around so that she was facing him.

"You want to get out of here?" he whispered, twisting his fingers around hers.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Callie smiled, gripping his hand as she led the way off the dance floor.

When they reached one of the rooms, Easy locked the door behind them before they sat down on the bed and he took a small red wrapped box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"I wanted to give you this one when we were alone."

Callie felt her heart skip a few beats as she slowly unwrapped the box. It was a ring box.

It was really a ring box.

She slowly opened the box and her mouth fell open as she gazed in awe at the absolutely _stunning_ ring. It was the same style as the last ring (platinum with an amethyst stone), but this was one different… it was even more beautiful.

"I know that last time… it just wasn't the right the right time." She gazed up into his big blue eyes, her lips inches from his. "I love you Callie. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever."

Callie slipped the ring on her finger and leaned towards him, kissing him fully on the mouth. "I love you too," her voice thick with emotion. "I love you so much."

She kissed him hard, leaning into him as Easy ran his hand up and down her thigh. Both of their movements became more rapid as Callie tore at the buttons on Easy's shirt, tearing the shirt off him. As Callie leaned back onto the bed, tugging Easy on top of her, she let out a low moan as she ran her fingers up and down his back, digging her fingers into his strong muscles, pushing his body closer to her's. Easy grabbed at the blanket, throwing it over them.

"You are so… beautiful," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers. Callie kissed him back, deepening the kiss as she ran her fingers up and down his arms. As Callie moved on top of him, roaming her hands over his chest, she kissed him hard as her long, swift fingers flew to his pants button; Easy helped her tug them off before throwing them to the floor. Her lips swept to the soft spot behind his ear; as she kissed him there, she had to hold back a giggle as Easy's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Luckily, Callie's dress only had a simple side zipper on it. Easy didn't remember practically tearing the dress as he unzipped it, but he _did _remember Callie slithering out of it, and then shoving her tongue into his mouth, kissing him furiously. Her hands moved to the clasp of her bra, quickly unhooking it before tossing it to the floor. They tumbled around the bed until Easy moved back on top of her. His eyes were locked upon hers as he slowly ran his fingers up and down her flat, toned stomach, sending goosebumps down her arms. Callie leaned up and kissed him, twirling her fingers around his curls.

"Callie," he whispered, burying his face in the nape of her neck, pasting it with kisses. He trailed a line of kisses down her jaw line before slowly kissing his way down her stomach. As he peered up at her, he saw her mouth frozen in a small o shape and that she was digging her fingers into the blanket. He chuckled softly as he pulled her panties off, kissing her near her bellybutton and lightly rubbing her slim thighs as he kissed her along her inner thigh.

"Easy!" Callie cried as he leaned up towards her. "I want…" she whispered, touching her forehead against his. "I want to feel you inside me."

Easy smiled, his heart jumping up into his chest. He pressed his lips against hers, twisting his hand through her hair. Callie grabbed at his boxers, pulling them off of him. She'd been able to feel him bulging against her thigh for the last few minutes, she let out a low moan as he slowly moved against her, kissing her hungrily.

Callie locked her leg around his him as Easy leaned his forehead against hers. He locked his eyes onto Callie's, running his finger over her cheek. He ran his hands down her slim sides as he kissed her hard, plunging into her core. Her hands clung to his back, clawing her way up and down his spine. They were like magnets, ever last curve, every little space between them was gone. Easy leaned his forehead against hers, rocking against her as she moaned softly.

"You are my everything," he said softly, kissing her hard as he thrust into her. Callie arched her head back as he smothered her neck in kisses. He could feel her tightening around him as he moved his hands up and down her sides.

Callie surprised him when she suddenly put her hands on his shoulders, moving on top of him; she pushed her tongue into his mouth as she moved back and forth against him. She heard Easy's breath getting more labored as she rocked against him, letting out small, bated breaths. She loved the feel of his hands as they moved up her back and through her hair. Easy moaned softly as Callie pasted his neck in kisses, dragging her fingers up and down his chest. As Easy leaned up, Callie's thin legs wrapped around his waist, Easy moved his hands up and down her sides. As he put his hand down on the bed, they both slammed down upon it; Callie wrapped her leg around his waist as Easy latched his lips on hers. She just couldn't get enough of him, it was like they were glued to each other as she tore her fingers through his hair. Easy ran his hand along her thigh as he pushed into her. She felt like her entire body was shaking as Easy moved his hand to the back of her head, tugging her face closer to his.

"Come with me baby."

She kissed him eagerly as she moved back on top of him; as they moved together, her moans turning into little screams. Easy kissed her hard, running his hands up and down her body…

As Callie collapsed on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder, her gaze locked onto his as they laid there. As Easy moved his hand over her hair, moving it away from her face, he pressed his lips against hers, tugging his hand around her, as he pulled her closer to him. Callie roamed her thin fingers over his chest as they just stared at each other, struggling to come back down to earth.

"That was… amazing," he said trailing his hand up and down her back.

Callie smiled softly as she nestled her head on his shoulder. "You're amazing. And thank you for the best birthday party," she kissed him softly, "_ever_."

They just laid there, talking and kissing for awhile. Callie moved her hand over his, lightly twisting her fingers around his.

"I wanted to ask you something," Easy said.

"Yeah?"

"My dad's big company dinner is next weekend. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. You know I couldn't miss out on seeing good old J.L."

Easy laughed. "And you'll finally get to meet my brother Aaron."

"The third oldest?"

"Yeah. He's a senior at Harvard."

"You think your dad will let us sleep in the same room?"

Easy paused for a moment as moved his moved his hand over her hair. He quickly thought back to a conversation he'd had with his dad and Aaron.

* * *

After Easy had been expelled, he had gone home to Kentucky for a few days before he was sent off to military school. He, his dad- and Aaron, who was home for the weekend- had had a number of very, very long talks- or long moments of their dad standing there, listing all the reasons why Easy was a grade A screw-up. After his dad had left the room, needing a moment to cool off, things had finally calmed down a little. Out of all of his brothers, Aaron was the one Easy was closet too. Aaron, who'd been sitting next to him as their dad went on and on, patted him lightly on the back.

"It's gonna be okay Ease. So you screwed up. Trust me, Sean (the oldest brother) and James (the second oldest), had their moments where they did plenty worse."

Easy didn't have much to say. He just knew that he missed Callie so much that he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

"I did want to talk to you about something though. Dad thought it might be a little easier for me to talk to you about it than him."

Easy didn't say anything, he just glanced at him.

"It's about Callie. After that incident with the fire at the school… I know that you told mom and dad that you and Callie had only been talking when you were in the barn. But bro…" he chuckled quietly, slightly shaking his had at him. "They might be old but they're not stupid."

Easy stayed quiet.

"Easy, I'm not here to give you a hard time. And I know that you're mad at him, but really, dad's just concerned. But about you and Callie… were you sleeping with her?"

Easy took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck in order to calm down. Just hearing Callie's name had made him to break down. Aaron wasn't being hard or critical like their dad, he was just trying to talk to him- but Easy knew that if he looked at him, he'd just start crying. He was staring at the ground as he nodded his head.

"Okay," Aaron said. "It's okay Ease. I know that sometimes dad can be a real stickler about this kind of stuff… but I talked to him before and you know how much him and mom love Callie. They just want to know that you were being careful."

"We were."

Aaron nodded. "That's good Ease. That's good. I know its hard but you'll see her soon enough. Maybe you guys can meet up over Christmas break."

After their talk, he and Aaron had watched a movie and just kept the talk off of military school. Easy had seen him talking to their dad a bit later; he figured that'd he filled him in then. At the time, Easy had really felt too dazed to care. Easy had taken a flight out to his military school that next afternoon and before he'd left he'd seen his dad staring at him a little funny a few times. Easy hadn't wanted to talk about Callie with his parents but he was a little surprised that his dad hadn't gone a little more crazy when he found out that his youngest wasn't really a kid anymore. Apparently, he was just glad that they'd been careful.

* * *

Easy snapped out of reverie as he looked back at Callie.

"I think he should be okay with it." He kissed her along her shoulder. "They're all crazy about you."

Callie smiled. She knew that his relationship with his mom, Eva, was fine; Eva was pretty easy going. With his dad though… sometimes it seemed like Easy and his dad were just do different personality wise, that it made it that much harder for them to have a real relationship.

And the fact that Mr. Walsh could be an all around hard-ass who'd never really taken much interest in Easy's art, the subject he was most passionate about, certainly didn't help.

If she could help Easy get through a "thorny" to say the least weekend, just by being that one person who was always on his side, she would do so in a heartbeat.

Callie dozed off after awhile and Easy could feel his eyelids getting heavy but it was like he just couldn't stop staring at her. The last thing Easy saw before he nodded off to sleep was Callie's long, pretty lashes fluttering as she slept against his shoulder. He softly ran his hand over her hair before he drifted off into a dream… he and Callie were in a garden… she was smiling and wearing a pretty white dress…

* * *

It took me awhile to decide where I wanted to go with this story. But part two of Surprise Party will be up in a few days. Please R and R!


End file.
